elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Hyundai elevator fixtures
This is a guide to some notable Hyundai elevator fixtures. 1990s to 2000s Buttons Black square buttons Black square buttons were first appeared in the early 1990s. These buttons lights up in yellow orange. Hyundai Traditional call buttons.jpg|1990's Hyundai hall station with black square buttons. Hyundai Traditional buttons RA.jpg|1990's Hyundai black square buttons. Hyundai black buttons Ibis Malioboro.jpg|1990's Hyundai car station with black square buttons. Hyundai mid car station IbisMalioboro.jpg|1990's Hyundai car station with black square buttons. Glass buttons These are barrel-shaped buttons made of glass with a silver halo and red illuminating number or symbol on the center. 90s Hyundai glass landing buttons.jpg|1990s Hyundai glass hall station buttons. 90s Hyundai glass car buttons.jpg|1990s Hyundai glass car station buttons. Hyundai glass buttons PMH.JPG|1990s glass car station buttons. Type 30 Type 30 buttons are metal barrel-shaped buttons with red illuminating number or symbol on the center. They can have braille on the buttons. Nowadays, these buttons are still offered, although rarely found. Hyundai Type 40 Buttons.jpg Hyundai T30 buttons RA.jpg|Type 30 buttons without braille. Hyundai Type 30 buttons HRHB.JPG|Type 30 buttons with braille. Floor indicators Since in the 1990s, most Hyundai elevators were using floor indicators with LED dot matrix display. Digital segment displays are very rarely used. On most floor indicators there is an AUTO, OVER LOAD and OUT OF SERVICE lamp. The AUTO word is always displayed when the elevator is operational. Hyundai Floor Indicator (Exterior).JPG|1990s Hyundai hall station with digital indicator. Hyundai hall indicator PV.jpg Hyundai indicator RA.jpg hyundai led indicator.png Hyundai indicator RA old 2.jpg Hyundai indicator RA old 1.jpg|1990s Hyundai car floor indicator with modified LED dot matrix. Hyundai floor indicator PMH.JPG Weird_Hyundai.jpg Hyundai_IbisMalioboro.jpg Hyundai top car station IbisMalioboro.jpg old hyundai segment displays.png|1990s Hyundai digital car floor indicator. 90s Hyundai horizontal landing indicator.jpg|1990s Hyundai horizontal hall floor indicator with LED dot matrix display. 2000s to present Buttons Type 21 These are STEP's EB960 buttons used by Hyundai under the name Type 21. IMG_0348.JPG|STEP EB960 buttons on a newer Hyundai elevators. Type 30 See above section. Hyundai continued on producing their Type 30 buttons throughout the 2000's. These buttons might have been discontinued. Hyundai Type 40 Buttons.jpg|Newer Type 30 metal buttons. Type 40 A lot of standard Hyundai elevators are using these buttons. These are barrel-shaped buttons with round concave buttons with red illuminating halo. Hyundai Type 40 original buttons.jpg|Type 40 buttons Hyundai Cargo Elevator Call Button.jpg|Type 40 buttons used as the call button for heavy-duty freight elevator, which consists of CALL and CLOSE buttons. Hyundai Buttons Series 40.jpg|Type 40 call buttons. IMG_0235.JPG Hyundai Type 40 buttons EF.jpg Hyundai Type 40 call buttons TABHR.JPG|Type 40 call buttons. Hyundai inside panel Yogya.jpg|Hyundai car station panel with Type 40 buttons and LED floor indicator. Type 41 These are round concave buttons with red halo. Unlike the Type 40 buttons, they do not have the barrel-shaped plate on the buttons. Hyundai Type 41 buttons.jpg|Type 41 buttons. Hyundai Type 41 buttons MBG.JPG|Type 41 call buttons, which were wrongly installed. Type 51 These are rectangular buttons with an orange lamp stripe on the left. Hyundai T51 callbuttons.jpg|Hyundai call station with Type 51 buttons. Type 90 These are round touch sensitive. Generic buttons Some older elevators were using STEP EB210 series square buttons with red illuminating halo. Also, as mentioned before, some newer Hyundai elevators are using STEP EB960 under the name Type 21. In some buildings in Hong Kong, there were some handicapped control panels installed on the side of the cab. Some such panel have already using Dewhurst buttons (US81). There are also very few Hyundai elevators using Schaefer MT42 buttons. Hyundai generic buttons.jpg|STEP EB210 buttons used on a 2000's Hyundai elevator. Gneneric_Hyundai_buttons.JPG|Schaefer MT42 buttons installed on a Hyundai car station panel. Schaefer buttons are very rare in Hyundai elevators. Touchscreen These touchscreen are often used as car station for normal elevators or hall station for elevators working with HELIAS destination dispatch. Hyundai DSS touch screen 1.jpg|Destination Selecting System touch screen. Hyundai DSS touch screen 2.jpg|A closer look of the touch screen. Hyundai_touchscreen_fixtures.jpg|Hyundai touchscreen car station. The door control buttons uses Type 41 buttons. Hyundai Destination Dispatch Traction Elevators at Citicon Tower, Jakarta|Hyundai Destination Selecting System elevator at Citicon Tower, Jakarta, Indonesia (video: sumosoftinc). Amazing Super Fast Hyundai Helias Destination Dispatch Traction Elevators at Varyap Meridian|Brown version of touch screen (video: Turkish Elevators). Floor indicators Hyundai continues to produce their 1990s style LED floor indicator, only with modified indicator displays. By mid-2000s, orange LED were appeared, and sometime in the early 2010s, blue LCD floor indicators with Century Gothic typeface were appeared. Hyundai LED indicator.jpg|Hyundai orange LED car floor indicator. N2135.jpg|Newer Hyundai red LED car floor indicator. Hyundai orange LED indicator BSC.JPG|Newer Hyundai orange LED car floor indicator. 384343_459446294077795_1070824900_n.jpg|Hyundai orange LED hall floor indicator. Hyundai LCD indicator.jpg|Hyundai LCD car floor indicator. Hyundai hall fixtures PHSB.JPG|Hyundai elevator hall fixtures with LED dot-matrix floor indicator at Type 40 call button. Hyundai indicator LPKG.jpg|Older Hyundai LED car floor indicator. Generic Hyundai floor indicator.JPG|A different variation of Hyundai LED car floor indicator. DSC04294.JPG Hyundai indicator NEOHOTEL.jpg Other fixtures Hyundai helias.jpg|Hyundai Destination Selecting System regular keypad. Fixtures used on American Hyundai elevators Hyundai elevators installed in the United States have two types of buttons; one is round white which resembles round Innovation Universal buttons, and one is a round solid metal with a red dot on the center but they are only being used on the hall station (it is unknown of those buttons are also used on the car station). Floor indicators are simple rectangular floor counter with red LED dot-matrix display. External links *Hyundai Passenger Elevator brochure (USA) (includes fixtures used in the United States) Category:Elevator fixtures guide